


Possession

by Bittodeath



Series: Breathing Hard [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: A direct follow-up of Not Enough.~~“Tell me, Lev, did I give you permission to look at us?”His eyes widened.	“No, captain”, he answered, gulping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to precise that this is complete porn and there is no way this is safe. There has been no kink-negociation, there's no communication, no protection, and if they have a safe-word I haven't heard of it.  
> Just roll with it okay? We can all pretend these happened off-screen. (It hasn't.)

Lev exited the showers, carefully wiping the red expanse of his ass and thighs, hissing at the burn of the fabric against his over-sensitive skin and immediately pulling away. He wrapped the towel around his hair and looked up, gasping. Kuroo was still sitting in the exact same place as a few minutes ago, but his head was thrown back, his mouth opened on a moan that seemed to bounce on the tiles of the room, and Yaku kneeling between his parted legs, bobbing his head fervently. He knew he would have gotten hard at the sight if only his body had been capable of it – but he could barely stand on his legs, drained of all energy, and all he could do was stare, stare as Kuroo’s long fingers dug into Yaku’s scalp, gripping his hair and pulling him closer, panting, louder and louder, until his back arched from his release.

Yaku pulled away and said something that made Kuroo chuckle, and Lev felt a pang in his heart and – was it jealousy? Because Yaku was allowed to touch Kuroo, to make him feel good, and he wasn’t? Yaku slowly turned his head, resting his cheek on Kuroo’s thigh and grinning as he stared back at Lev. Kuroo was now looking at him too, the corner of his mouth twitching in a smirk.

“Lev, come here.”

 

Lev wobbled up to them, kneeling beside him at Kuroo’s injunction, though the floor hurt his knees. Kuroo’s finger rubbed on his lips, before his hand fisted his hair and he found himself staring into golden eyes, melting on place.

“Tell me, Lev, did I give you permission to look at us?”

His eyes widened.

“No, captain”, he answered, gulping.  
“Then why were you looking? Were you expecting to make me feel good too?”

Lev lowered his eyes.

“Look at me, Lev. And answer my question.”  
“Y-Yes, captain”, he started, his eyes still cast down. “I was hoping…”

The words died in his mouth.

Kuroo clicked his tongue and released his grip.

“Go put on some clothes before you catch a cold.”

 

Lev couldn’t forget this incident. Every time his eyes fell on either Kuroo or Yaku, those images would spark into his head, and he was growing restless. His week-end had been a literal nightmare because of that, but he didn’t want to mess up at morning practice. Not now that he knew what was waiting for him, what would happen in the evening if he messed up now.

“You’d better behave, Lev”, a voice murmured somewhere around his feet, and he looked down to see Yaku standing there. “Kuroo isn’t merciful.” He blinked and smirked. “But I’m even worse.”

That made Lev gulp. What was Yaku’s role in this mess? It had been pretty simple until know…

“Focus, Lev!” Kuroo cried out, smacking the ball in his face.

He was trying, he was trying really hard, but now he not only had the idea of the _Golden Week_ , but also the new notion of Yaku’s presence around him. The small libero was everywhere, everywhere he couldn’t reach. Of course it would end badly. Of course. _You are such a bad boy_. He bit his lip. He couldn’t start imagining Kuroo cornering him, he knew where this leaded – but _hell_ , Yaku? It was getting increasingly harder to focus on volleyball now.

 

He knew he was fucked when morning practice ended and Kuroo asked him to stay behind. Everyone was gone already, everyone but the two of them - and Yaku. Why was he still here?

“I’m disappointed, Lev”, Kuroo finally said. “I thought our last lesson would have taught you something, but it seems I was wrong.”  
“Captain, I-”  
“Who said you could speak to him?” Yaku growled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down, forcing him down on his knees. “I know what’s going on in your head.” He bent slowly, staring into his eyes. “You wish it was you, taking the captain down your throat, don’t you?”

Lev couldn’t help the soft whine coming from his lips. Yaku was much stronger than he looked, and he was beautiful.

“Captain?” Yaku called to Kuroo who was sitting on a bench, looking at them with his arms crossed.  
“You are not worthy of even seeing my cock, Lev”, Kuroo replied simply, without even looking at him. “Even less touch it in any way.”

Lev gasped. Yaku and Kuroo were shattering his hopes and it felt _good_. He had to strive to get better, to be better, to be good enough for Kuroo. Good enough to have the right to make him feel good.

“Now you messed up today’s practice too, and this calls for punishment. Maybe next time you’ll remember to focus and I’ll be able to reward you”, Kuroo said.  
“Isn’t there anything I can do?” he pleaded, his eyes darting from Kuroo to Yaku.  
“If you are a good boy and obey, I’ll reward you”, Yaku murmured, fingers rubbing his cheek. “And if you do good at practice this evening, maybe Kuroo will change his decision and be good to you…”  
“I’ll be good, sempai, I promise I’ll be good!” Lev said.

Yaku looked at Kuroo, seeking his approval. The captain nodded and Yaku took something from his pocket.

“On your back, pants off”, the libero said, “and hold your knees.”

Lev’s mind blanked as he pulled down his shorts and laid on his back, his ass on display – same as his cock at half-mast. He flinched when he felt something cold against his entrance, soon recognizing lube. Just before Yaku pressed two fingers in him without waiting, scissoring him efficiently before moving his fingers, making him yelp when he brushed past his prostate.

“Found it”, he said to himself, his other hand finally showing what he was holding – a small ovoid something that looked a bit too much like a vibrator to Lev’s liking. And soon, the toy was pressed against his prostate. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he could make it. He could deal with this. He watched as Yaku wiped his hands and fumbled with his phone – and suddenly, he was crying out, his body jolting as white noise filled his head, stopping almost as brutally as it had started.

“Sorry”, Yaku smirked, “my hand slipped. I meant to put it at 30%, not 50. But that dry orgasm certainly felt good, didn’t it?”

He swiftly tied a ribbon at the base of his throbbing cock, and Lev whined.

“Now listen to me. You are forbidden to come until I tell you, okay? If you do, I’ll make sure to punish you accordingly.”

Lev felt his throat go dry. He wouldn’t hold on for so long. He couldn’t. That was impossible. Slowly, he nodded.

“Good”, Yaku said with a smirk, helping him up.

He pulled his clothes back on, quickly changing before going to class. The toy was constantly nudging to his prostate, but he could go with that, it was- He jolted when low vibrations started, coursing through his whole body and almost making him fall to his knees in surprise. It went on for a moment, enough to build his pleasure, before stopping altogether. That was going to be a long, long day.

 

He sincerely wondered how he had made it through the day – though at some point his mind had simply stopped working to enter automatic mode. Yaku had been a terrific tease, turning up the vibrator when he expected it the less at variable intensity, pleasure almost over-whelming, sometimes enough that Lev had to mobilize all his forces not to come. Because he was a good boy and he wouldn’t disappoint them, he couldn’t bear to disappoint them, and he certainly didn’t want to deal with whatever punishment they had in mind for him if he didn’t obey.

The calmest moment of the day had been practice, since both Yaku and Kuroo were busy. They couldn’t turn up the toy when they wanted. But by no means it had been easy, no. Lev’s limbs were pudding already when they started practice, and jelly when it finally stopped. There was only one thing on his mind now: release. He couldn’t go with this painful hard-on anymore.

“Come here, Lev”, Yaku called and Lev froze up, looking around to find Kuroo already sitting on his bench, just the same as in the morning. Yaku was standing next to him, sitting down at his approach and waiting for him to get on his knees. “Have you been a good boy? Did you listen to what I said?”  
“Y-Yes…”  
“Yes sir”, Yaku said. “I will tolerate nothing else from my boy”, he added, fingers gripping Lev’s chin to look into his eyes. “Have I made myself clear?”  
“Yes sir”, Lev answered, and God did Yaku intend to drag this torture any longer.  
“Now show me how good you’ve been and I’ll reward you”, Yaku purred, and Lev glanced at Kuroo.

The captain hadn’t said a word, but he hadn’t looked away either. His golden eyes were fixated on Lev, making him melt where he was. Slowly, Lev pulled down his short, taking them off completely and putting them aside. He didn’t dare to look up, not when he felt Yaku’s eyes staring at the damp bulge in his underwear. His fingers were trembling when he reached for the waistband, his cock springing free when he took them off. The ribbon was still tied around it, a mess of pre-cum wetting it and the silver hair at his base. He was the definition of a wreck – but all he could think about now was releasing.

“You obeyed well, Lev”, Yaku praised him.  
“We should reward him”, Kuroo said, and Lev nearly came at the sound of his voice, low and commanding. “Hand me over your phone”, he said to the libero. “Lev”, he called after that, the phone in his hand, his fingers gently brushing Lev’s cheek, “be good to Yaku, okay?”

His smile was dazzling and Lev nodded eagerly, turning his attention back to Yaku. The libero bent, his fingers brushing his cock and making him whimper as he untied the ribbon. Lev could feel his whole body trembling now, waiting for Kuroo to finally allow him to come. His heart missed a beat when Yaku pulled out his own member, hard and swollen and definitely impressive for someone his height.

“You know what to do, don’t you?” the libero murmured, ruffling his fingers.

Lev nodded – he had no experience but right now the only thing that mattered was Yaku’s cock in front of him and what he would taste like, how heavy he would be on his tongue, and what sound he would make in his pleasure. He hesitated a second before parting his lips, Yaku strengthening his grip in his hair as his tip smeared pre-cum on his lips.

“You’ve been a good boy, Lev”, he purred, and Lev felt like his bones were melting. “I’ll reward you with something good, okay?”

He pushed the tip in slowly, Lev experimentally rolling his tongue around the head, saliva melting with pre-cum as his lips started to stretch. Yaku let out a soft sigh of pleasure that went straight to Lev’s groin, instinctively searching to hear more of it. The libero moaned when he gently lapped at the slit, tugging his head back by his hair – and at that moment, Kuroo started the vibrator again. The toy was still lodged against his prostate, making him squirm and gasp in pleasure, and yet it wasn’t enough.

Yaku pushed him closer once more, fitting more of his cock in Lev’s mouth, and Lev couldn’t help moaning around him when Kuroo pushed the toy a few settings higher. This time, the libero let out a loud moan, his mouth falling open.

“You feel so good, Lev”, he praised him, and that made him shiver, “so hot and tight around me”, and Lev’s ears were burning but he wouldn’t stop, slowly bobbing his head and rubbing his tongue against the underside. Yaku sounded downright filthy and Lev couldn’t deny loving any second of it, though his own erection was leaking heavily on the floor, the pain enough to compete with the pleasure.

“Come on, Lev”, Kuroo said teasingly, “you can take in more than that, can’t you? My filthy little _slut_.”

The word made him moan around his mouthful, sinking even lower on Yaku who gasped, throwing his head back and trying his best to control his hips and not slam down in his throat. There was something deeply satisfying in knowing he was the cause of this pleasure, in the heavy weight of the pulsing flesh on his tongue, and the salty feeling of the pre-cum invading his mouth and overwhelming his senses. He wouldn’t go any lower know, he was sure of it, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he eagerly sucked on Yaku, who cried out.

“That’s it”, Kuroo said, “make him cry. You love it, don’t you?”

The bastard knew what effect his voice had on Lev, and he used it. He pushed the toy a notch higher and this was too much, way too much. Lev’s eyes rolled back in his head, his body jolting and sagging under the force of his orgasm as he released all over the floor and his thighs, gasping as he pulled away.

“Shit”, Yaku growled, his hands immediately replacing Lev’s mouth, “I’m coming, Lev, I’m-”

His voice pitched high as he came, his seed splattering all over Lev’s face who was still gasping from his orgasm, his eyes closed and mouth half-open. Yaku moaned when he realized Lev had caught some of it on his tongue, and _swallowed_ it – but the sight was definitely Lev’s face covered with his release. He definitely looked _good_.

 

When Lev finally came back to his senses, Yaku was wiping off his body, which was held secure in Kuroo’s arms – in Kuroo’s _lap_ , and wrapped in _Kuroo’s jacket_. The libero smiled, as Lev tried to understand what was happening, and why were Kuroo’s fingers threading so gently, so tenderly through his hair.

“How are you feeling?” Kuroo murmured in his ear.  
“Good”, he answered, or rather, he rasped, his throat sore from his previous activities.  
“Here, drink a bit”, the captain said, holding a gourd of water to his mouth.

He drank most of it, and they helped him put his clothes back on, their hands gently caressing his skin, their eyes on him. He felt good, his mind light, his body relaxed. He startled, however, when Kuroo pressed a kiss to his temple.

“You were perfect”, he praised him, and Lev smiled.

He definitely had a chance to ace in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, next time should include breathplay bc I couldn't fit everything in just one text Lev would have died.  
> (Also I have no idea at which point Kuroo's cock became a divine entity but this is now a thing.)


End file.
